1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method that may remove noise of a depth camera used for obtaining a depth image, and provide the depth image with the decreased noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, information about a three-dimensional (3D) image is widely used in a variety of applications. Generally, a 3D image includes geometry information and color information. The color information may be obtained using a camera that employs a charged coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor. The geometry information may be obtained using a depth camera.
The depth camera may generate a depth image by emitting light such as an infrared (IR) light to an object, sensing a reflection ray using a sensor, and measuring a Time of Flight (TOF) that is the time taken for an emitted ray to be reflected from the object.
A depth sensor used for the depth camera of the TOF may be easily affected by electrical and/or thermal noise of the depth sensor and by a characteristic of a surrounding light source and material. Therefore, depth values of the depth image generated by the depth camera may be affected by the noise. The noise may deteriorate a quality of 3D modeling.
The noise may be removed using various types of schemes. According to an existing scheme, the noise may be removed by calculating the average of depth images that are obtained by performing a plurality of measurements for the same object.
The existing scheme may have a relatively excellent characteristic for a static object, whereas the existing scheme may cause a distortion, for example, motion blurring, for a dynamic object